Valdez's big day
by T3am.Nic0
Summary: nothing else in the bunker 9 mattered, not even that all of his friends, and Frank, we're staring, not the look on Percy's face when the ubber-powerful demigod realised that Leo was kissing a girl he used to kiss, and not Annabeth yelling at the look on Percy's face.
1. Calypso

AN: Okay, so as you guys know, I don't usually do author's notes coz as far as I'm aware nobody reads them, but Reunion has reached over 1000 views which is HUGE to me so I wanted to get another Caleo tribute done for you. Plus I've had a few requests both from you guys and friends (yes, I have friends) to do this. Anyway I am just gonna stop rambling on now and get on with the fanfic.

But seriously, love you guys.

Leo was having the suckiest birthday ever. Jason and Percy had attempted to bake him a cake, using Festus to cook it, which meant it was completely black and Jason had been smart enough to use salt instead of sugar. Hazel had been the one to "buy" his gift, and, given that it was scrap metal covered in dirt, she probably hadn't spent any money on it, unless you counted the wrapping paper. Piper had been kind enough to put MAKEUP on him. And Annabeth had made an new floor plan for Leo's and Calypso's, which he was going to put into effect immediately as it made it so that each room was bigger, giving him more room to work and randomly burst into flames and Calypso to sing. But even with all this cool stuff; a.k. a burnt cake, scrap metal, makeup and a floor plan for a building he'd already built, Leo was missing something, Calypso.

"Come on, repair boy," Percy was saying "I'm sure Nico and Frank are almost here, then we're starting minecraft." His friends had been trying to cheer him up like this all day, but Leo didn't want Nico and Frank, he didn't want to play minecraft. He wanted Calypso.

JUST ONCE WILL YOU GIVE ME WHAT I ACTUALLY WANT!" Leo screamed at no one in part, but it was as if the gods had heard him, hey, first time for everything, because at that moment, Nico and Frank arrived. But it wasn't Nico and Frank Leo was interested in, between them, in all her glory was Calypso. "Happy birthday Leo" Nico said and he presented Leo with the one present Leo actually wanted. Calypso walked towards him and he untied the pink ribbon that Nico and Frank had somehow managed to get around her neck.

Happy Birthday, flame Boy" she whispered. Without warning, her lips had moved from his ear to his lips and she was kissing him with so much passion and energy that nothing else in the bunker 9 mattered, not even that all of his friends, and Frank, we're staring, not the look on Percy's face when the ubber-powerful demigod realised that Leo was kissing a girl he used to kiss, and not Annabeth yelling at the look on Percy's face.

"You done?" Nico asked when it seemed that he and Calypso had finished. "Almost" he replied and pecked her on the cheek, "Okay, done."

"So, minecraft?" Percy suggested.

Minecraft" Leo replied.


	2. Demigods play minecraft

Whilst technology wasn't usually allowd in camp, if you talked to the right guy in the Hermes cabin (in this case Connor Stoll) it was easy to smuggle a game station in. Leo sat with his friends, and Frank, while Annabeth set up the game. They had already decided to take it in turns to play and Leo had set up a camera to film them.

Leo was first, and for some reason that he couldn't quite explain, the zombies seemed intent on killing each other instead of him. He watched, laughing as one of them shot an arrow at his friend and another stabbed himself. Once they had killed themselves off, it was Annabeth's turn.

She set the game to creative mode and somehow managed to build an exact replica of every monument in existence in just a few minutes. Once she had finished, it was Hazel's turn.

"Frank, how does the controller work, how do I build caves without exits around me, how do I find a fast horse, Frank, Frank, Frank." After Hazel died within a few seconds, it was Jason turn.

He got himself into a muddle in a very short space of time. He was standing at the top of the empire state, courtesy of Annabeth, with an army of zombies pushing him towards the edge. He did what any blonde superman would do in this situation, he jumped, and died. And just like that it was Nico's turn.

"-NO -NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT I AM YOUR MASTER NO DAD MAKE THEM LISTEN!" And just like that, it was Percy's turn.

Percy got himself into a bad situation faster than all of the others, including Jason, combined. Before Leo could say "bad idea" Percy had jumped into Annabeths version of the nile and drowned himself. "Hey, Hazel, Frank maybe that's what the prophecy meant"

You mean the line about 'the son of Neptune shall drown' was referring to a video game?" Frank asked. And on that cheery note, it was Pipers turn.

"Nice zombies, good zombies. You wouldn't hurt a- AAAGGGHHH! JASON MAKE THEM STOP." And after a failed attempt to charmspeak a video game, it was Franks turn.

Franks klutzy self didn't survive long either, his failed attempt to turn into a dragon,in the game anyway, left the zombies unimpressed and hungry for Frank flavoured fajitas. Not that they bothered with the fajita part, but hey, Leo was sure he would taste good raw too. And once Franks body had been entirely demolished, it was Calypso's turn.

This was the one Leo had been looking forward to the most. She took the one remote they had from Frank, but the way she held it told Leo that she was going to get a very short go. He put his arm around her and held the remote with her. Gently he helped her to control the avatar so she got a longer go than any of the others. During which she impressively spun through every zombie, killing them with ease as she danced past.


	3. Cake

Once that was done Frank had to go back to camp Jupiter for praetor duties dragging Hazel along with him.

"Well, now that they're gone, should we get the cake out?" Percy suggested. Cue everyone getting up and running for their lives. Leo grabbed Calypso's hand and dragged her outside, he kept running with her in tow, determined not to eat a piece of burnt cake with no sugar. After a few minutes of running, they came across a pile of boulders that used to be known as Zeus's fist back when they looked live something.

"In here" he told Calypso, and the two of them found a place to hide from Percy in. Neither of them dared to breathe, both to scared that he would hear them. But after nothing happened for a few minutes, they started to laugh.

"LEO YOU NEED TO CUT THE CAKE." Percy's voice came from closer than Leo would have expected.

"COME ON REPAIR BOY" Jason this time, and from directly overhead. Leo turned to Calypso. "Stay quiet" he whispered.

"They might move on if we stay quiet."

"You stay quiet" she whispered back.

"VALDEZ" Percy called out. "I know you're out there I just heard you, and Calypso." Sh*t, they were closer than Leo thought.

"Run" Calypso suggested.

"Run" Leo agreed. Together, they left the cave and ran. They didn't get very far because:

a) Leo and Calypso were holding hands and laughing which slowed them down.

b) Percy was faster than them anyway.

And c) Jason had flown down and was working with Percy to corner them.

"Cut the cake Valdez" Percy said in such a menacing tone that made Leo think that cutting the cake was the worst thing he could possibly do.

"And we will let you go" Jason added, in an equally menacing tone. That was when Leo noticed that Nico was with them, and he had duct tape.

Jason clicked his fingers and Nico started taping them to the tree he and Calypso were standing by. And the worst part, Leo couldn't use his fire powers to burn through the duct tape without a risk of burning Calypso. Leo had no choice but but to cut the cake.

He took the knife from Jason's hand and Percy held out the cake. Slowly, Leo dug the knife in, knowing that he would get the first slice. To his surprise, the inside of the cake wasn't black, it was filled with layers of the firey colours like red and orange that Leo loved so much. Now, he realised that the burnt cake was designed that way because of his fire powers. Suddenly, Leo wanted to try a piece, he took the now too small piece he had cut and bit into it, Jason and Percy had definitely not forgotten the sugar, if anything they had put too much in, but that was the way Leo liked it.

When he looked up from the cake, he saw that Jason, Percy and Calypso were in hysterics.

"He actually brought the no sugar one" Percy was saying.

"And the cooked using Fests one" Jason added.

"Well that one was pretty convincing thanks to Calypso's use of the black icing"

And then Leo started laughing too, he had fallen for his own pranks. He had been the one to do that on Pipers birthday whilst they were in the wilderness school. And to Jason at thanksgiving. Well, they'd definitely got him back.


	4. Alone time

"HAHAHA" Piper and Annabeth were laughing uncontrollably when Leo made it back to bunker 9, Percy and Jason must have told them how Leo had reacted to the burnt cake with no sugar prank, Leo smiled sheepishly at them but then he burst into laughter too, and pretty soon everyone in the room was rolling around on the floor, clutching their stomachs and laughing until they cried.

Once the hysteria had died down, Piper came up with the idea of a movie. The sun was setting, casting a red glow through the window and Annabeth went to cook the pizzas whilst Percy set up Iron Man 3. Leo sat with his arm around Calypso as she slept on his sholder, eating pepperoni pizza, talking to his closest friends and watching his favourite movie, knowing that his seventeenth year of existence would be the best one yet.

Calypso woke up just in time for the ending credits, which was probably planned, she tilted her dhed back ad pecked Leo on the cheek to let him know she was awake. He responded by caressing her hair and whispering to her.

"You missed the film."

"Hmm."

"We can start it again if you like."

"You're alright,thanks."

Percy and Jason, whose girlfriends were still fast asleep, decided it was probably a good idea to get Pipes and Wise girl to their cabins, leaving Leo with a snoring Nico Di Angelo and a half asleep girlfriend.

"Should we just leave him there, or take him back to his cabin?" Calypso asked him gesturing towards Nico.

"He looks fairly comfortable where he is, besides, the Hades cabin gives me the creeps."

After a moment of silence, with the two of them communicating through facial expressions.

 _What do you want to do now?_

 _I don't know, what do you want to do?_

 _Head upstairs, see what Piper and Annabeth have done to our room._

 _Okay._

Together, they went up. Piper and Annabeth knew how to do romance. Candles flickered around the edge of the room, the bed was dressed with silk sheets, the four-poster curtains around the bed gave the room a 12th century feel to it.

"Woah" Calypso breathed.

"Woah" Leo agreed.

They went straight to the bed.

AN: And I'll leave the rest of it up to your imagination. MWAHAHAHAHA.


	5. The final chapter

AN: well you guys asked for it so here it is, the final chapter :D

Leo ripped off the shirt Piper had given him earlier that day, which was a shame because he really liked that shirt, but he didn't regret the decision once he saw Calypso's reaction. Her chin had dropped th the ground in the dumbfounded look she often made whenever he did something she found cute or attractive. He let her stare for a while before helping her with her dress, and, better still, her bra. Calypso locked eyes with him, and she looked nervous. Leo knew why. "Hey, its my first time too" he assured her, but if there was anyone he could loose his virginity too, he wanted it to be her. Together, they slipped under the covers.

Leo started slow, kissing her gently, letting her sink in to the thought of what was about to happen. Gently, he deepened the kiss, prying her mouth open with his and letting his tongue search around for the spots that made her moan or sigh. His hands fell to her waist, as hers ran through his hair, pulling him in towards her, he got the message; kiss me more. He willingly obliged, letting his teet tease her lowere lip without hurting her. They carried on like this until Calypso pulled up for air, but he wasn't done yet. He moved from her mouth to her neck, gently kissing her as he moved down her body, caressing her neck and nipples with his tongue and moving further down, his lips reached ber belly button, and he lightly kissed her there, smiling to himself as she let out a little moan. Before he could explore any lower than that, Calypso had grabbed his face, pulling him back towards her lips. He responded, kissing her with a heated passion that only a fire user could do.

Suddenly, he was on top of her, sliding his dick inside of her, he paused, wanting to know she was okay with this before he went any further, she pulled away panting "don't stop now" she said, which Leo took as permission to continue. He thrust. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. All the while, never letting his lips leave Calypso's. Back. Forth. His hands started searching, running through her hair, learning its texture and length. Back. Forth. They moved towards her back, feeling the smooth warmth of her skin. Back. Forth. Down towards her waist, letting his fingertips glide over her curves. Back. For-. Calypso pulled away holding his hand and raising it towards her face. "Dont stop" she gasped for the second time that evening. Leo continued -th. He resisted the temptation to start exploring her body again and instead kept his hands busy by running them through her hair, pulling her closer to him and he felt her arms wrap tightly around his neck, holding him closer than she ever had before. "Please don't stop" she whispered again. And he didn't plan to. Nah, he didn't plan to. He drew in a long breath, ready to kiss Calypso ror a record breaking amount of time.


End file.
